Intrinsically safe field maintenance tools are known. Such tools are highly useful in the process control and measurement industry to allow operators to conveniently communicate with and/or interrogate field devices in a given process installation. Examples of such process installations include petroleum, pharmaceutical, chemical, pulp and other processing installations. In such installations, the process control and measurement network may include tens or even hundreds of various field devices which periodically require maintenance to ensure that such devices are functioning properly and/or calibrated. Moreover, when one or more errors in the process control and measurement installation is detected, the use of an intrinsically safe hand held field maintenance tool allows technicians to quickly diagnose such errors in the field.
One such device is sold under the trade designation Model 275 HART® Communicator available from Fisher-Rosemount Systems, Inc., of Eden Prairie, Minn. HART® is a registered trademark of the HART® Communication Foundation. The Model 275 provides a host of important functions and capabilities and generally allows highly effective field maintenance. However, the Model 275 does not currently support communication with non-HART® (Highway Addressable Remote Transducer) devices.
The HART® protocol has a hybrid physical layer consisting of digital communication signals superimposed on the standard 4-20 mA analog signal. The data transmission rate is approximately 1.2 Kbits/SEC. HART® communication is one of the primary communication protocols in process industries.
Another major process industry communication protocol is known as the FOUNDATION™ fieldbus communication protocol. This protocol is based on an ISA standard (ISA-S50.01-1992, promulgated by the Instrument Society of America in 1992). A practical implementation was specified by the Fieldbus Foundation (FF). FOUNDATION™ Fieldbus is an all-digital communication protocol with a transmission rate of approximately 31.25 Kbits/SEC.